


【加古】猴爪

by nobiru



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobiru/pseuds/nobiru
Summary: 其实没什么CP要素。打tag是为了预防生产线过敏。有OC。未完。
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【加古】猴爪

普罗米波里斯的司政官没想到他的长官会来得这么早。他本打算在这一次理论上是上下级之间友好的私人访问开始前先看几篇文献，或者读几份财团研究院最新的实验报告，然而电子显示屏上已经亮起了访客的名字。古雷叹了口气从沙发上站了起来。碧儿茹不在，佣人也被打发走了，因此他需要自己去开门。这是一次纯粹的私人访问，远离其他任何人的打扰。

“得您光顾，蓬荜生辉。”他恭敬地说，显示出他作为最年轻的自治共和国司政官应有的素养，向远道而来的贵客表示欢迎。

“不需要这么客气，古雷。”司令长奇伦·山杜尔是个留着大胡子的矮胖男人，看得出在他发福前应该有过一段结实健美的岁月，其南方人特有脸庞粗糙红润。他粗声粗气地打着招呼，把外套随意地搭在起居室的椅背上，随即娴熟地把自己埋进松软舒适的沙发。

“说真的，十二年前我第一次见到你，完全没有想到我面前那个质朴羞涩的学生会走上政客道路——当然，当然，我并没有忘记你同时还是顶级的科研者兼商人，没人有能够忽视佛赛特财团为人类做出的贡献。没有别的的意思，古雷，我只是想表达你的杰出才能着实令人惊讶，你无疑是我所见过的司政官里最优秀的一个。”

“您过奖了，先生。”古雷·佛赛特的声音听起来很温和，并且他清楚他的长官非常中意这一点。

“谦虚是一种美德，毫无疑问。然而，能在那样一场灾难性的火灾中成功实施营救的男人没有理由不成大器——这需要勇气、智慧、精准的决断力……”

“先生，如同我十二年前在表彰仪式上向您说的那样，关于那件事，我什么都没做。我想我们没必要在这里叙旧，您需要喝些什么吗。”

”给我一杯咖啡，如果你没有威士忌的话。“山杜尔抬起下巴随便往某个方向点了点，仿佛他看见那边有咖啡壶似的。“你太见外了，古雷。我以为我本就是为了与你好好叙一番旧才造访普罗米波里斯的，难道不是吗。”

”我不是故意让您见笑的，先生。但是第一次全球规模的燃烧者大火灾发生时我才4岁，对那些年代我真的谈不上有多少记忆。”古雷用他一贯温和的语调回答，从山杜尔下巴的反方向处拿着两个装着浅褐色液体的杯子走来。“然而我不能否认，您上次提到的第一次大火灾时候留下的猴爪真的引起了我浓厚的兴趣，您说那是来自……来自一个燃烧者巫师？”

“我可怜的古雷，骨子里还是嗅觉灵敏的好奇宝宝，让普罗米波里斯把你禁锢在司政官的位子上真是可惜。你所感兴趣的猴爪，让我告诉你，它确实来自一个燃烧者巫师。确切地说，在成为燃烧者之前就已经是个巫师了。哈，大概也就是这些本身神神叨叨精神不太正常的人会变异成燃烧者，你说是吗。”

山杜尔说着从口袋里掏出一个黑乎乎的小东西丢在茶几上。古雷本能地皱了一下眉头，但随即恢复了温和的表情。

“它有什么特殊之处吗？”他问。

“有两点。首先——其实我不太清楚像你这样的科研人员信不信的——这是个被施过咒的小东西，也就是所谓的巫术的产物，具有超越自然的可怕力量。其次嘛，严格来说也算是第一点的补充，那就是这只猴爪无论如何都无法烧毁，不管是普通的火焰还是燃烧者的烈火，都无法把这个丑陋的小东西变成灰烬。鉴于第二点是真的，我觉得第一点的真实性也颇有考虑的价值。”

“您说这只猴爪无法被烧毁？”

“是的，我试着将它扔进过火炉，但是当炉火熄灭之后它依然好好地躺在柴灰上，唯一的变化大概就是比之前看起来更黑了一点。至于燃烧者的火焰，我虽然没有亲自尝试过——这太要命啦！——但是这只猴爪之所以变成传说，就是因为它是在燃烧者引起的大火被扑灭后唯一留在现场的东西。想想看，那可是没有冻结弹的年代，我们真的得衷心感谢佛赛特财团。”

古雷喃喃了几声“谢谢”，左手向猴爪伸了伸，又立刻警觉地退了回来。

“我能否冒昧地问一句，您知道这只猴爪被施了怎样的巫术吗？”

“据说，”山杜尔换了一个坐姿，他翘起二郎腿，把自己更深地埋进佛赛特考究的沙发，眼睛望向古雷脑后的墙壁，声音听起来甚至有点飘渺。“只要对着这只猴爪许愿，它就能实现这个人的愿望。”

“您说什么？”

“它能实现人的愿望。”

“那么，您向它许过愿了吗，先生。”

山杜尔的目光仿佛利刃般迅速地划到古雷的脸上，只有在这个时候，古雷不得不承认面前的这个男人毕竟是担任司令长的人物。

“不。不，我是说，我尝试过，是的。”

“您的愿望兑现了吗。”

“我想你误会我了，古雷。我是说，我尝试过，但是这一尝试并没有成功。”

“有什么阻碍了您吗。听您的描述，只需要对着这只猴爪说出愿望，并不需要什么复杂的仪式。”

“你是对的，并不需要。但是——但是，听着古雷，这话我只跟你讲。”

古雷·佛赛特温和地挑起一根眉毛，静静地等待着他的长官继续说下去。

“古雷，你是我们引以为傲的最年轻的司政官，但是恰恰因此，你可能不一定能够理解像我们这一代人对燃烧者有着比现在的年轻人强烈几倍的惧怕。毕竟在当时我们面对燃烧者束手无策，除了暴力式甚至自杀式的以少胜多我们别无手段，何况我们对我们的敌人一无所知。我们不知道我们什么时候就会被他们杀死，而他们也处心积虑地想杀掉我们，至少在第一次大火灾的时候。时至如今，想到那几年的事情我依旧会感到恐惧。”

山杜尔停住了。古雷没有去看他，他盯着猴爪出神。

“猴爪是那时候的一场燃烧者引发的火灾里唯一留下的东西。有些天不怕地不怕的好事者把它捡了回来，它辗转过几个人的手最终交由我来保管。说真的，这种东西交给研究机构或者随便什么政府部门都要比留在私人手里要好。但是人非圣贤，谁能不多少有些好奇心，何况许愿机听起来太过诱人。在几年前——在我还留着一点年轻气盛和自以为是的时候，我确实起了一些小小的私心杂念。”

古雷依然盯着猴爪，他听见了山杜尔牙齿碰到玻璃杯的声音。

“尽管如此，使用一个燃烧者巫师留下的，看起来有些神神叨叨的小东西实在是太需要勇气。就算许愿机是真的，也没有人能保证出自燃烧者之手的东西能造福我们这些手无寸铁的普通人，古雷，哪怕如今所有人都称呼我为骁勇的山杜尔司令长，我也依然为我在这方面的胆怯感到惭愧。”然而随即，山杜尔突然换了一种语气，由于转换得过快，他的声调听起来甚至有些古怪。他说：“我想到了，古雷，你从燃烧者制造的灾难中救出了那个男孩，你或许可以办到。如果你对猴爪有兴趣，我可以将它转让给你，随你怎么处置。你当然可以将它送去你的财团研究，也可以亲自试试燃烧者巫师的咒语是否灵验，随便你，你爱怎样就怎样，而我——我将它赠与你，你看如何。”

“先生，这太突然了，您得让我考虑一下……”

“你不是对它有兴趣吗？”

“是的，但是……”

“那就这样决定了，古雷。我相信你，你从来就没有辜负过我对你得任何期望。”

“承蒙谬赞，可是……”

“我认为这是最好的决定。”

山杜尔的语气和他的表情一样斩钉截铁。古雷·佛赛特叹了口气：“您是对的，我对它确实有着浓厚的兴趣。非常感谢您的好意……和英断。”

山杜尔肯定地点了点头，像任何一个伟大的司令长应该做的那样。然后他的话题切换到了一些其他无关痛痒的事情上，像是冻结弹的研发和出口、几个自治共和国之间（“不太乐观”）的局势、税收和医疗政策的改订案诸如此类，内容正常到近乎乏味。当山杜尔从沙发上起身的时候，年轻司政官都不由得担心自己笑容里掺的疲惫会不会显得过于缺乏职业素养。然而山杜尔似乎并没有注意到这一点，他甚至看起来心情不错，直到他的目光再次扫到了茶几上躺着的小东西上面。

“古雷，你说为什么能够实现人的愿望的东西，却要被归入巫术咒语一类呢。”

“我不知道。或许是因为大多数人的愿望都是原始而丑陋的吧。”

山杜尔哈哈大笑，似乎很满意古雷的答案，挥了挥手潇洒离去。

送走贵客的司政官开始研究起起他刚刚所获得的小小的馈赠品。他对猴爪抱有兴趣，此话不假，但当初更多的是被这件小物品“烧不掉”的传闻所吸引。巫术的话题确实让他有些失望扫兴，但既然已经得到了它，也不妨来看看它有什么特殊之处。然而不管怎么端详，这只猴爪除了干瘪丑陋以外别无异处（虽然古雷有一丝好奇他们是怎么鉴定出这是一只猴爪的，他对动物不太熟悉）。

他用左手拿起猴爪握在掌心里。粉色的火舌升腾而起，包裹住黑色的小东西。十分钟后火焰散去，掌心里的小东西依旧躺在古雷的掌上，人畜无害地彰显着它的可怖之处。古雷清楚火焰的强度，他毋需再继续下去。


End file.
